


His home.

by the_sparrow



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sparrow/pseuds/the_sparrow
Summary: "If it's our last day on earth, we will spend it together, as one." And they did.





	His home.

“I missed you.” It was a gentle whisper, a shaky breath meant only for him to hear. Steve. His Steve. No, not Captain America. Not America's golden boy. No, it was Stevie, that kid from Brooklyn he knew his entire life. It was Steve, his best friend, his lover, his everything.

A light chuckle was heard, as Steve smiled at Bucky, and the latter sworn that the Wakandan room around them faded away, and they were back in Brooklyn, in the apartment in the 40s. Oh how he had missed that smile. That smile that got him through everything. 

Steve had changed these past months. His golden hair was significantly longer and there was a full beard growing on his face beautifully. But that familiar warmth in his eyes, that was still there. Bucky's home.

“I missed you too, Buck.” Steve whispered back, as if it were a secret, as if someone other than Bucky heard it would cause a storm. His blue eyes that resembled the sky gazed into Bucky's gray ones. In that moment all they could see, all they could smell, all they could breath was each other. And that's what they needed most.

Bucky's arms bravely wrapped around Steve's midsection, as they were finally alone, away from the eyes of everyone else. His eyes drifted to his metal arm, and he lowered his head. The real reason why Steve really was in Wakanda clouded his mind, and Bucky bit his bottom lip. 

“I feel it, Steve. Something will go wrong tomorrow.” He said, voice steady. His voice didn't show any anxiety or fear, but that look in his eyes, it told Steve everything he needed to know. 

“Hey Buck?” Steve muttered, and the other male lifted his gaze to meet his in question. “I'm with you till the end of the line, remember?” A smile lit up his features once more, and Bucky held him tighter. His scent was the same as he remembered. Cinnamon and vanilla, and something else, that he could only describe as Steve. 

They exchanged another glance. No words needed to be said. It was Bucky and Steve, it was them, and they could understand each other without words. Steve lifted his hand, and his calloused thumb run over Bucky's cheekbone. He smiled again, a silent promise, a vow lingering between them. If it's our last day on earth, we will spend it together, as one.

Bucky was the one to close the gap between their lips, as always. He let out a light laugh as they kissed. Steve, oh Steve, shy as always. Everything around him changed, but his Stevie was the same.   
As their lips danced the same way they've been doing all these years, Bucky moved towards the bed, pulling Steve with him. Steve lied on the bed, and he moved above him. 

Steve was the first to pull back, their foreheads resting against each other and they panted lightly, hot breaths mingling together. The blond's hand lingered on Bucky's cheek, stroking it with his knuckles affectionately. Bucky leaned against his touch, letting his eyes flutter shut and his worries to melt away. 

“Bucky..” He breathed, and his fingers slipped down the other's face, tugging lightly at his shirt. Bucky nodded. 

They didn't even realize how fast it happened. It started with Bucky's shirt, and before they could say anything else, they were both naked. Their warm bodies pressed against each other, as they had a silent conversation with their eyes. Bucky's brows furrowed, and Steve inclined his head. They could understand each other perfectly.

The younger male spread his legs slowly, almost teasingly, giving Bucky further proof that he was ready. Bucky smiled, and their fingers intertwined as he pushed into him, both their mouths falling open, with nothing but shallow breaths being heard. 

It was just was Bucky remembered. Every feeling, every sensation, every smell and sound just screamed Steve at him, and Bucky was finally, truly home.   
They were close, so close that nothing could get between them, arms tightly wrapped around each other cause they knew that if they let go, it'd be all over.

It started of slow and gentle, Bucky's mind lingering on the petite, skinny Stevie from the 40s that he would hurt if he was too rough. As time passed however, and Steve's nails raked down Bucky's back, he couldn't hold back anymore. And he didn't. He moved fast and passionately, his teeth gritting as groans spilled out of him. 

Steve was worse. Just like Bucky remembered, Steve was always they louder one of the couple. Moaning and groaning and panting, it was like he fueled Bucky's need to please him, to bring him over the edge and have him see stars. 

And he did. Steve's mindless moans mixed with Bucky's name till they couldn't tell the difference. And then— Stars. Bucky was sure his back would be bleeding from Steve clawing at it, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was Steve. His grey eyes wide open, drinking each and every single one of Steve's expressions till he leaned in and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Bucky wasn't far behind Steve, and the one thing that pushed him over the edge was the way his lover held onto him, like he was the last drop of water in the endless desert Steve was lost in. Their kiss broke, and Bucky pressed his face into the crook of Steve's neck. He bit the skin there, as he slowly stilled, finishing inside of him. 

He stayed on top of him for a second, lingering inside of him and they tried to catch their breaths. Eventually, he pulled back, laying besides Steve with a deep breath, his chest still rising and falling rapidly. He pulled him closer, having him rest his head on his chest. 

Steve let out a happy sigh as he felt Bucky's cool, metal fingers tangle themselves in his golden hair, and he closed his eyes, his arm finding its way around Bucky's waist. The tension in the room melted away into a comfortable aura they could only describe as home. 

They had a whole night till tomorrow, and whatever happened then, was not their concern now. Now it was just Steve and Bucky, two kids from Brooklyn.


End file.
